Rain
by N.T. Embe
Summary: Elena gets caught in the rain. And the suprising person that gives her a helping hand...


**Title:** Rain

**Rating:** G

**Pairing(s):** No true pairings~ Just a small hint of something sweet.

**Word Count:** 1,111

**Warning(s):** None

**Summary:** Haven't we all been caught in the rain before? It's no different for him either.

**Dedication:** To Lauren. Because she has a soft spot for these two.

**A/N:** I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out how to begin my next chapter for _I Want to Save Her_, which is what's been on my mind a lot lately. So I figured if I wrote some other stories, maybe that would help inspire me. :3

**Song:** _Swing 2 Harmony (Gabriel and Dresden Club Mix)_ by Perasma

. . . . . . .

It was cold. Rain, constant rain—since before dawn broke over the sky—had flooded the city thoroughly. Everything was dimly gray, no sunlight peeping through. Just thick off-white skies emitting a pale, off-white light. The usual dullness of the city looked increasingly drab now, all the ashen hues painted a darker shade by the lasting condensation. Every building looked lonely, all the streets—terribly unfriendly. Fewer people walked, more cars drove by.

It made things feel isolating, she felt, pressing her lips together tighter, eyes flickering about nervously.

The few people that walked by didn't even spare a glance at her. The cars moving fast and slow, fast and slow along the streets according to faded traffic lights were even colder than they. If one walked too close to the street edges, they would prove it with the occasional biting splash of gutter water, drenching the careless pedestrian fool enough to gravitate close to the asphalt.

For her part, she was just stuck, under an awning…hoping the downpour would let up soon. It wasn't that she was going anywhere of importance. She wasn't going to be late. But…it would be nice if she could get home before dark completely fell. It would be even nicer if she had not lost her umbrella to the wind. And though it had died down now…that still left her stranded under the edge of the building, with a bag of groceries, hoping for the rain to lighten.

"Come on," Elena said softly to herself, leaning out from under the edge of the building to peer up at the sky. "It can't rain forever. Just give me a little break? So that I can get home? Then you can keep on going for as long as you want."

It didn't matter to her if she looked silly right then, talking to the clouds in the sky, asking them to hold back their rain for a few minutes. No one was paying any attention to her anyway. Days like this, people focused on themselves more than anything. Maybe it was the dreariness that came with no sunshine, less color to everything…hushed everything and everyone.

Then, the downpour lightened.

With a sudden smile at the realization, her warm brown eyes shining, she cheered silently. _Thank you!_ Grabbing the bag sitting docilely at her feet she looked both ways down the street before picking the best route home and walked briskly out into the light drizzle. A little rain wouldn't hurt, after all! But if a downpour could be avoided, so much the better. Besides, it was still a fair distance away from home. It was almost a shame she didn't borrow a company car for this. But, she wouldn't want to be wasting resources.

_Well, at least it doesn't matter now._

But, she had spoken too soon. The clouds grew darker again, and she glanced up to them nervously. _Oh please! Wait just a little bit longer! I'm __almost__ there! Just another few minutes and I'll be home!_

Whatever small respite she had been given before, it did not last. A loud rumble rolled over the skies, and though she quickened her pace, the drizzle intensified swiftly. The drops became heavier, fell faster, until they were streaming from the sky with growing force.

"Oh come on!" she cried out to herself and broke into a run. A light turned and she came to an abrupt stop at a corner, stepping back from the curb cautiously as the cars sped by, giving her no chance to cross. She furtively looked one way, and then the other, biting her lower lip anxiously. By now, all she could do was hold her bag closed tighter and hope her food didn't get wet.

Suddenly, the rain stopped. She blinked. It was still pouring around her, but the area right where she stood was dry…? She looked up automatically. Black and unfolded metal met her eyes. An umbrella? A gloved hand held the center staff of the umbrella over her head. She followed the long arm upwards, a shoulder, a stream of dark silver. Vivid, bright green eyes in a calm face.

"G-g-General sir!" she stammered in shock. _Sephiroth?_ her mind screamed.

"You look like you could use it," he said, his voice deep and level. Her eyes widened more, if they already hadn't and she stared at him in honest surprise.

"M-me? But, but sir! I'm almost home. You don't need to do this," she protested, noticing how he was getting swiftly drenched in the rain while he held the umbrella out safely over her. "And besides!" she laughed, a little awkwardly, raising her hand to lightly try to push his away and return the umbrella to its place protectively over him. "I'm already wet!"

His lips turned upwards faintly. "And now so am I."

She stopped, blinking, and actually looked him over now. The downpour had only become heavier in the last few moments. His hair, such a light color, was a dark platinum now. His face was streaked with rainwater, and his normal attire covered by an off-black coat that repelled the condensation only slightly, darkening in areas where rain had fallen for too long.

And his eyes…they broke through the haze and dimness of the surroundings. They were such a deep, fresh green. The rain could only intensify their color. It was like looking into a forest, the trees so close and thick with leaves. Almost within reach, like she could just reach out and touch them…feel their coolness against her fingertips, smooth and gentle…so real.

"The light's changed," he informed her, breaking her out of her unintentionally lengthy study of him. Softly she felt his fingers retract against hers as they let go of the umbrella, his other hand rising to close hers around the center. His voice—it reminded her of the ocean somehow. "Go on."

With a faint inclination of his head, a breath of a smile she knew she could not have imagined, he bid her farewell and turned away. He stopped at the other corner, and did not look back to her. But she gazed after him until the light changed and the cars began to sweep past her. As he stepped across the street, she unconsciously pulled the umbrella closer to her.

As soon as the light changed again, she turned and bolted across the street towards home—a great smile on her face.

_I can't believe he did that!_

She slowed her pace to a walk, then stopped. Turning, she glanced over her shoulder, back to where she had seen him. A smile came to her lips. Actually…

…she _could_ believe that.


End file.
